The Warriors Cove
by Le-Undovoir
Summary: Jake became a Na'vi, and now lives among them. He does everything he's meant to, But he loves a Na'Vi he shouldnt. Tsu'tey. This is his Story and the end, Of this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first story in a while, I haven't been in the mood to write, Nor have I had the inspiration, But, I really wanted to write this for my good friend Toki Mirage, Whom I adore with all my heart.  
This ones for you babe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, this world is not mine, even though its nice to fantasize about a big blue man and his big… hands. –coughs- Anyway~ Enjoy 3  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't normal To feel this way about another male. It wasn't right. But no matter what I told myself, or what I tried to make myself believe, the feelings I have for him are still there. Like a constant pressure weighing over my heart and bogging down my physical body, heavy and dragging me slowly down, further into what people call love.

It's not right for me to love him. Not only is he a male, But he's an entirely different species. One that I cannot begin to understand, with their intricate lifestyle that revolves around the trees, animals and plants. I feel so alone here, like I don't belong with my Artificial Na'vi body, which has a slight human resemblance.

Am I human? No. Am I Na'vi? No. I am stuck in between. On the line of what I was born be, and what I wish with all my heart to be. These people with their amazing life, and their connection to their animals… It makes me feel inadequate. An outsider who came from a world where machines and stone highways rule.

I want to be here with them, I want to run with them as they hunt for food, I want to pray with them after they slay a dangerous beast, I want to sit by a campfire listening to the stories and legends of these people, I want to mate with Him and bear his children. I've seen male Na'vi Couplings. Where one is the bearer of the child, taking on the woman's jobs in the clan and one is the Protector, living only for their mate.

I want to do that. I want to have that. But it will never be, for I am an outsider looking into a forbidden and beautiful world and I don't belong.

My Hearts desires are not reciprocated here.

I'm alone, with just my dreams and a bow.

How I wish he noticed me. How I wish he was to be my beloved.

I sigh loudly, drawing the attention of my fellow Na'vi. No, No… Not my fellow Na'vi.

I smile at them softly, showing them I'm fine and they return to their menial tasks of cooking, washing, sowing and cleaning. These are the people of the second tier, the carers of the clan you might say. I myself offered to be apart of them, knowing that the life of a Na'vi warrior wouldn't be for me, Not because I'm not a warrior, that's not it at all. I simply wish to be the best mate I can, and what better people to learn from than the Wives of the clan? I frown lightly and turn my attention to the shirt before me, forgotten as I dwelled on my current and reoccurring problems.

It belongs to him, the Na'vi my heart and soul is with. I close my eyes and a silent tear drips from my eye, falling slowly down my cheek, caressing my blue skin and the markings found there. My yellow eyes open and I shake my head with a nearly unnoticeable smile on my lips.

I pick up a few more pieces of leather that the hunters had provided the Wives with, before sowing the patches over the one of the many holes, ripped into the fabric by a wild animal no doubt. Before folding the fabric as if it were some delicate boon granted to me by the gods. As I do so, I gently inhale the scent on the clothes. It smiles like summer rain and sunshine with just the slightest hint of musk. It smells so much like him. My eyes slip closed and I sigh wistfully, making sure to keep it as inaudible as possible, before placing it on the pile of other repaired clothing.

I gently pick up the pile I've completed and take it to the matron of the second tier, An'dralla, she smiles at me like the other mothers do. In that way that says 'We know why you're here… We're sorry you decided to stay with such a burden.' And all I can do is smile back with my own message. 'Its ok, I've made my choice And I'll live by it.'

She smiles that little bit wider at me and hands the clothes back placing a fruit on top, my payment for the day.

"Well done, these are of good quality. We are most thankful you offer such hands for the clan."

I smile back at her, a little more real this time. "Thank you An'dralla, Im glad I could help you. Is there anything else you need?"

She seems to think about this for a moment, her lips pursing in a peculiar way. "Aa." She nods in ascent. "Take these up to the warrior tier, and hand them to Tsu'tey. He is up there now and was requesting his troops clothes back after their bathing, He will appreciate it." My eyes widen and my mouth opens to object, but she has predicted this and holds up her hand.

"We know of your plight," came her heavily accented voice. "And we understand. Some of us have been there before. But you'll never know until you try, Aa?" She looks at me sternly, shutting my mouth with her free hand. All I can do is nod.

"Y-yes An'dralla." I stutter out softly, moving to the ladder which will take me to the fifth tier…The warrior's cove. Named such for its lake-like bath in the centre.

As I climb slowly, my thoughts once again turn to him. Tsu'tey. The Na'vi I love with everything I have. Why do I love him? Simple. He's strong, masculine, fierce and dominating. He demands attention. The first time I saw him I was filled with an amazing respect, he held himself with pride and had this strong aura about him, like he was saying 'Don't mess with me.' He made me feel inadequate, but at the same time I wanted to prove to him that I was as good as him and maybe even better. So I set out on a journey to prove myself, I first started out by training with his warriors. Trying to best them, Trying to show that I was a better warrior than they were, worthy of being his equal. I continued like this for several months, training on the dummies, sparring with the other warriors, until eventually I challenged Tsu'tey to a duel. After a gruelling hour of blood sweat and tears, I lay bested before him and my need grew. I had to prove I was his equal.

But no matter what I tried, I always came second to him, always. It frustrated me to no end. The Na'vi people were confused when I finally put down my spear one morning and said 'I can't do this any more' before I offered my service to the Wives, who were more than happy to accept me into their ranks. An'dralla was always telling me how they needed more male Na'vi in their ranks.

It was a few days after this, when Tsu'tey had first started to treat me with disrespect. He called me the 'Male wife' and 'The girly warrior' But I didn't mind too much, I had decided where I wanted my place to be and I was going to stick to that decision, no matter what anybody else thought about it.

His belittling of me continued for several weeks, but I continued to stand tall and proud not letting his words effect me. He soon got the point, he couldn't belittle someone, who was proud of their choice, and proud of themselves because they have nothing to be ashamed of, because they are strong people who stand by their choices and wont let anything get in their way of being who they want to be.

I stepped up a few more rungs of the ladder, when a soft breeze started to waft around my legs and tail. It pushed the ladder around gently, and I stopped getting a firmer hold on the clothes before moving again. Dropping the garments in my possession now, would be unlucky.

But then I smell it, his aroma, hot and sticky on the wind like honey dew being poured over my senses. It courses through me like a lightning bolt, hot, quick and electrifying. Coursing through my body at an inhuman speed.

As I grab onto the landing of the Warriors cove, I take shuddering breaths. Little tingles pulse their way under my flesh, making my til bristle in delight as if anticipating a great pleasure but I force myself to remain calm and not get too… over excited.

Once I climb onto the warriors tier, I right myself and move the clothes I held onto my head with my hand, out of my vision.

But once I do, my breath catches and I have to lower my head quickly to hide the tint of my face, for I am sure my cheeks are flushed in the wake of what stands before me.

Tsu'tey stands leaning against a table in only his loin cloth, which is barely holding onto his hips and is obviously wet from his bath. His skin glistens in the fire-light, making him look like some enthralling and erotic version of his usual self.

"There you are!" He says loudly, and my eyes snap up immediately thinking I had done something wrong, even though I know I hadn't.

"Well come here then man-wife! We need our clothes!" He yelled out to me in his typical brash and demanding tone.

I nod at him swiftly, and make my way towards him but inwardly I am seething. Though I have chosen the life of a carer over that of a warrior, it doesn't mean that I am a lower status than him. I train daily, I make sure my body is fit and healthy, and I always make sure I can connect with my animals.

As I get to him he takes the fruit from the top of the pile, and bites into its juicy flesh.  
My eye twitches as I watch my day's payment be gobbled up by Tsu'tey, but I say nothing. It's not like I can't go ask for another from An'dralla.

As I look at him, I notice that a small droplet of juice has slipped past his lips and is now making its journey southward on his neck. I swallowed impulsively, imagining where that droplet might end up if left to its own devices…Over the taught skin of his pectorals, down the bumps and rivets of his abs, stopping to soak into his loincloth and- Oh god. I had to get out of there.

"There are your clothes Tsu'tey, What else do you want?" I look up at him, flushed, but still managing to look defiant of him, daring him to say he wants something.

"No, you may go. Man-wife." I sneer at him quickly before turning on my heel and making my way towards the ladder.

"Oh hold on." Tsu'tey calls after a few steps and I growl lightly as I turn around.

"Yes?"

"Come here, I believe you missed a hole." At this I raise an eyebrow, surely I haven't. An'dralla checked before I brought them up but I make my way over to him none-the-less.

He gestures the clothes and takes a step back, I look at him warily but he just smiles and points his finger at the hunting shirt on top.

"I don't see it." I say as I lean down to inspect the clothes, when I feel a heavy and warm pressure on my back and the feeling of his front pressing into my backside.

"You sure? Check again." He sounds smug and cocksure. Like he knows I wont resist.

"what are you doing?" I whimper out softly, holding back a moan as he wraps one arm around my front pulling me closer into his chest, while the other takes a firm grip on my thigh.

"Simple, Im helping you look at holes." He snickers softly, and slowly drags his hand up my chest to cup my face, slowly inserting his finger into my mouth.

"Found one." He purrs softly into my ear, as my tongue laps his finger languidly.

But then the pressure is gone and I can hear laughter all around me. Warriors previously hiding about the room come out and are pointing and laughing at me jeering at me 'Man whore!' they cry. 'Haha! Did you see? He was gagging for it!' I hear one say amongst the rambunctious laughter.

And that's all I can take, I turn and flee, finding the nearest ladder and sliding down it, but no matter how fast I fly down the rungs, the laughter follows me.

An'dralla, sees me coming and comes up to me, thinking my coming down fast is to tell her good news but then she sees my face, a mask of anguish and pain as if all the hope in my life was stripped away in the past twenty minutes. She steps up to me to ask what's wrong, but I whimper and flinch away from her touch before running past her in a hurry.

She calls my Na'Vi name. ''T'Chalu! Where are you going?!" but im already gone, out into the wildwoods. In a clearing so familiar. I want to stay here forever. I don't want to go back there. Not just yet. I don't want to hear the entire clan has heard of what has happened. I don't want to feel pity from the Wives, or feel the mocking stares of the Warriors.

I didn't ask for love, love chose me.

I just wish it didn't have to be so cruel and deceitful.

And it was with that thought, that I fell into a deep sleep. Filled with mocking laughter and shattered dreams.

* * *

A/n. So what do you think? Continue for one more chapter with the aftermath?  
or leave it as that?

Review! I really wanna know what you think.

X

Le-Undovoir.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow! Just… wow! I cant believe all of the love that this story has received, I didn't realise when I was writing it how popular it would be.  
Thank you so much for all of your prompts for a new chapter, it makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside!  
This chapter is dedicated to every single person who reviewed! Loving you all!

Also this is quite heavily AU, -bows- im sorry for not mentioning that earlier.

And our lady of the forest won't be making an appearance.

Oh and uhm, **Warning for masturbation~**  
X.  
le-Undovoir.  
_____________________________________________________________________

I awoke to the sound of wind rustling through the trees, the leaves upon the ground and the space around my head, it was a calm and soothing sound that left me feeling at peace.

I smiled and stretched out my tired and lazy muscles, groaning at the feeling as I did so, sleep still heavily clinging to my body.

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky above me, it was blue with a few fluffy white clouds prancing and twirling in an unseen current of wind.

The grass around me was slightly damp and had the night time's dew still clinging to its blades as it was slowly being absorbed into the air and the plant itself, as the day moved forward.

I heard a sound to my left and looked quickly to the trees, where a flock of small yellow and green birds took flight upon the wind and scattered in different directions happy to be going about their day.

I was too, until I remembered the night before, and then the beauty of the world around me crumbled. The sky turned a deep grey and the clouds that once pranced on the wind like a new born calf become sluggish and looked threatening, the wind that was once calming and soothing, chilled me to the bone and cut through my skin like blades of pure ice.

It was like my world no longer wanted to be happy and refused to have anything bright, colourful or serene about it.

I curled inwards upon myself, trying to relinquish the thoughts from the night before, A tiny sob worked its way through me and crystalline tears fell from my eyes.

That's when the rain started.

It was harsh and pounding upon my skin, like someone had taken giant goblets of water, flung them into the sky and didn't care what or who it hit as it came down.

I looked around me for some semblance of a shelter and luckily I saw to my right a giant tree, with arching limbs that pointed downwards, the leaves would make the perfect cover for the rain.

As I quickly made my way over to the tree, my feet made a slight squishing noise upon now the now heavily damp ground.

When I reached the cover of the tree, I felt none of the pounding rain upon my back nor my head. I was safe here under the humongous boughs of this tree.

As I stood there, I thought back on my life so far. Who I am, who I was, what I did and didn't do, who I loved… Who I lost.

My eyes slid shut, fighting back the painful memories of my past. Not just what had happened on Pandora last night, but pretty much every damn day of my life.

I've come to accept it, knowing I'm gay. That people will never love me. That I don't have something special about me like everybody else does. That people will only ever see me as a friend, or a possession. It's all I deserve, all I've ever been told I deserve.

A few more tears slipped out of my eyes, but I rubbed them away quickly, like a petulant child would.

I took a few deep and shuddering breaths, trying to remain calm and not work myself up.

I looked down and noticed the water was coming up to my ankles.

'When did that happen?' I wondered.

I look around myself quickly for a hand hold so I could climb up the tree and luckily there was one right by my head so I hoisted myself up and continued climbing until I was about halfway up the tree, on a branch that would more than likely house twenty Na'Vi and still have enough room for a few campfires.

I settled myself down with my back leaning against the tree, I wrapped my ars around my middle trying to warm myself up as the cold air lazily wormed its way around me.

I felt myself drifting into my thoughts, like a leaf would on top of a river, slowly but surely.

I thought back to the day when I first came into my Na'vi body, what an odd day that was…

Jake could feel his consciousness move from his own and into that of a Na'vi body, it was a slight pulling sensation as if his mind had been squeezed through a tube and then popped back together again when it was on the other side.

Everything was blurry for a moment and then it snapped into focus, as if someone had placed a pair of glasses upon his nose.

Jakes head spun and he made a groaning noise.

"Wont you turn down the lights?" He said is a bemused manner.

One of the attendants beside him chuckled.

"Well, everything seems fine so far. Can you sit up for me? It might help a little."

Jake nodded and moved into a sitting position, His head spinning a mile a minute as he did so.

He groaned loudly, like sea-sick maiden.

"Don't throw up on us now!" The attendant said alarmed, before he went around his station, pressing several buttons in a way that made him look important.

"You'll be fine in a few moments, Just give it a little time."

And sure enough almost three minutes later The room stopped spinning and Jake was able to try out his Na'Vi body, but was alarmed a few minutes later at the thing between his legs.

"Whoa! Is that mine?!" He exclaimed.

The attendant laughed. "Yes, that's your tail. Magnificent isn't it?"

Jake blushed a pretty shade of purple, before nodding.

"Y-yeah… Magnificent." It was obvious to the people in the control room, he wasn't talking about his tail but Infact the… Other thing between his legs.

As the hours dragged on, Jake was introduced to the people on the base as well as other Na'Man **(1)** Users.

But what was so odd about this day, was when his Na'Vi body needed to use the lavatory. As he unzipped his pants and started to urinate, His length engorged and grew in his fingers, so he did what any other male would do in this situation.

He sat on the toilet seat, spread his legs and ran his fingers up and down his shaft, little jolts of pleasure ran up his spin and he moaned, never before had he felt such an intoxicating need to pleasure himself.

He ran his hand slowly up and down, the foreskin moving tentatively over the engorged head and then back down the length sensually.

Jake panted in pure need, his hand sped up the pace until little wonton moans were spilling out of his mouth.

Deciding he needed more, he raised he legs, pulled down his pants to rest at his ankles, and slowly inserted a finger inside his anus but before he could even insert it half way a guttural cry of realise was on his lips and his seed was spilling over his fingers and spurting up to his chest. With a contented sigh he raised his hand to his mouth, a gently lapped the seed onto his tongue moaning at the salty-tang taste of it.

When he had cleaned up and calmed down his breathing he stepped out of the bathroom and went about his day with everyone else none-the-wiser.

I laughed at the memory, it being one of the things I remember fondly about becoming a Na'Vi, amazing orgasms.

After reliving that memory, I felt a little bit better though still tired and upset. I sighed and curled myself into a tighter ball, to shelter myself from the cold.

'If only I had something to start a fire with' I thought.

So I sat there, waiting for the rain to end, as the cold chilled my body and soul and the dark thoughts raced through my head, it was all consuming and I wanted nothing more than for a dark hole to swallow me whole.

I thought 'If only I was dead' and then I didn't.

But it kept on coming back, like a haunting lullaby from a childhood so far gone it isn't worth contemplating.

'Is this what I've become? Is this who I am? A weaker version of my younger self? One who pines and screams for someone to help them through the darkness, even when they know no-one will come for them? Am I really so alone that all I can do is run away from the world?' Tears rolled down my face and I sobbed softly, wishing for the Tree's branches to encompass my form and mold me into the bark.

And somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice whispered out one malicious word.

'Yes.'

A/N Ok so, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm thinking of turning this into a 5 part story. What do you think?

So, a little angsty yeah, but don't worry! It'll get worse! And then, maybe… MAYBE it might get better.

Dunno yet, I want pure angst at the moment.

So what do you think of the masturbation scene? Like? Love? Hate? Let me know, Review my beautifuls!  
X.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok so! I'm back :D! Sorry about the Long wait everyone.

I thank you all for your patience, and I sincerely apologise for the massive wait. I feel a mite guilty. Haha… Also! I know it's a bit late, but I'm thinking of doing a 'If wishes were…' Fan fiction thingy-ma-bobby.. Once a day for 100 days! If I decide to, it'll be up soon. Enjoy your latest chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up in the next week or so.  
Talk to you soon kiddies! X.

_

I once again awoke to the sun hitting my face and softly groaned into the tree bark. The lines of my tears from last nights restless dreaming were still mildly fresh. I rubbed at my eyes harshly and sniffled before sitting up, cross-legged and just watching the small clearing I had come to make refuge in.

I had had dreams, vivid wild and amazing dreams once. They could range from the whimsical and childish dreams of super powers and rescuing the damsel in distress, to the erotic and sinful.

But now, all I dreamed about was Tsu'tey. He had been ruining my life. Everything that had happened up until now was his fault! I was innocent of any crime, I never hurt anyone. I was never cruel. Almost all of the Na'Vi loved me. How dare he ruin my reputation, how dare he hurt me with no valid reason!

But as quickly as my thoughts turned heated, they turned sour once again.

They moved onto the cruel biting words of my Father, the soft and venomous whispers of my Mother, the scolding tongue of my fifth grade teacher and finally the smirking face of my first lover. Each time their words washed over me, my spine curled in and my shoulders flinched at the ice that ghosted over my mind. The kind of feeling you could only get from being hurt one too many times, from never being accepted, from always being watched like a hawk for your slightest slip up so that they might laugh and jeer.

I had a hard life since I was born, but none of that mattered now. Only the here and now was important, and the here and now demanded on what I was going to do next.

I stood silently, and leaped down into the clearing. Some birds flew over my head, and I gazed at the light shining from the sky. I couldn't choose what to do, would I go and stay in hiding, never to return? Or would I face they who had hurt me? Both not wise choices, but one would lead me away from An'dralla, and the wives. And the other would bring me back to them, but make me face Tsu'tey. In the deeper recesses of my mind I knew that in all reality I would go back to the Home tree. I wouldn't be able to live my life away from them. The women, the children and the Warriors. I cared for them all to much. The warriors were my brothers, the Wives my sisters and the children I thought of as my own. So with as much determination I could muster, I forced my feet to plant themselves firmly in the direction of the Home tree and made my wear there.

For hours I crossed over logs, pieces of fallen trees and stepped on stones of lakes and rivers. The world around me was ignored and I didn't notice anything around me besides the pull of home tree, which all The People could feel. It was like an ingrained compass your mind had, that would always lead you home. My thoughts were centred on my family and my life growing up. My father was a tought man, hard and strong on his sons. He felt that the best form of love was to shower his fists on your face whilst he recited god's word. He would preach his lords divine hymns and tell us to memorise what he told us. My brother and I would scream in agony and pain, not of just the body but also of the mind. Out hearts would break as his fists rained down on us, not understanding why out father hated us so. We would call to our mother praying she would help us, but no such help ever came. If she did come upstairs a glass of wine would be in one had and a laugh would be on her painted red lips. She would encourage our father telling him that the heathen's should be punished for their misdeeds.

This was the world that I grew up in a world filled with abuse, wine and blood. The only person I could count on was my brother, bus at as soon as he realised he was gifted in science, he left me. He left me with my father and all I could do to get away from all the pain was to run away. So I did, I ran in the only direction that I knew would be able to help me. I ran to the Army. I enrolled as a cadet and I learnt how to fight, how to defend and how to kill. My world became structured and though I was still verbally abused by my captain, I knew this was going to help me. I knew that here no one could touch me, that here I could protect myself and e protected from any and all of my woes. I found new brothers, brothers not mine by blood but by experience, by emotion.

I came to realise that I was loved, as a companion. And we made out own little family. That was all taken away in my accident ofcourse, when I couldn't keep up with them anymore, when all I could do was watch and cheer them on in their training and in their missions, whilst I hoped and prayed that my legs would return their movement to me. Those hopes and prayers were never answered.

It wasn't a few months later when I heard Sammy had died. And my world crumbled yet again. I came to Pandora to help heal the rift in my heart and to take his place in the Avatar project. The rest, as they say is history.

Ofcourse, time had past quite quickly whilst I was ion my little dream world, and soon I heard shouts of relief and praise at seeing me alive and well. I blinked my eyes and was shocked to see that some of the people had run up to meet me, but they didn't approach me instead, their hands bunched at their sides, sometimes twitching in a way that would suggest that they were restraining themselves from touching me. I was touch that they all seemed so concerned. However, the touching moment didn't last long as An'dralla had taken it upon herself to run from the Wives tier and run at me, punching me square in the jaw. I stumbled back in shock and a little bit of fear, before she crumbled before me and pulled me into her arms sobbing quietly, and hissing in Na'vi about 'What a stupid boy to leave me so worried' And whispering words of thanks and praise back at Eywa for seeing to it that I was returned safely to her. I smiled tearily, and wrapped my arms around her, my eyes stinging like floodgates about to burst. I hiccuped and apologised my voice sounding hoarse like gravel.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I never meant to make you worried. I just needed time... I needed time to think and I needed time to myself… I can't apologise enough." Her arms tightened and her cheek nuzzled mine.

"Ahh, you here now boy. It's all dat matter, ahh? You no worry, the wives been a-waiting for your return. Your room be set up and no ones been in there. We take good care of you. You no worry, An'dralla is here now. She is going to make it all alright." I smiled again and kissed her cheek, before helping her stand, but staying on my knees. I bent forward and placed my hands on the ground in front of me. I bowed deeply and said in a clear, although slightly shaky, voice that resounded to the people around me.

"Please forgive me, I never meant to make you worried. I will accept any and all punishment for deserting my Home tree, and leaving you all so worried about my whereabouts. All I can ask, Is that you please forgive me, as I have learnt the error of my ways, and never shall I leave like that again." The crowd murmured for a few short seconds before going quiet, and parted slightly so that Mo'at could make her way towards me. I raised my head to her, before touching my forehead to the ground in respect for her. She scoffed lightly and told me to stand. I slowly stood but kept my head bowed.

"JakeSuulee, Eywa has been telling me a-where you were these times. We knew you needed this, to think, to know, to come to terms. We have no retribution for you. We just happy you return to us, and did not take the path of solitude. You will be punished for leaving by doing thrice your chores for the next few moons, to teach you your place, to let you learn your place and to come to terms with your place. You will not be allowed to go anywhere without An'dralla, she will stay with you, to watch you, and to keep you safe" Mo'at then nodded to me and pressed her hand to your heart. "This too, shall pass. Hearts grow weary with strain, but stronger with others around them. You will grow, and be happy." Her yellow eyes flashed at me with kindness and understanding, before she turned from me and strided back through the crowd and into the Home tree.

I let out a large sigh of relief, and then The People were on me hugging me, patting me on the back, letting me know they were there for me. I heard apologies and well wishes. My life was going to get better now, I could feel it.


End file.
